To identify the risk of postmenopausal Mexican-American women for osteoporosis. To confirm that Mexican-American women have greater bone mineral density, to evaluate risk factors, to determine prevalence of risk factors, to measure bone density, to measure bone remodeling and to compare Mexican-American women with control groups including African-American women and age-matched postmenopausal women.